Sinclair User Issue 3
This issue was dated June 1982 and cost 60p News News Headlines - 1 page (13) *Prestel adaptor 'ready this year' *Timex modifies ZX-81 for US *Sinclair Research has £10m profit *New micro planned by Acorn: Electron Software Scene All software featured is for the ZX81 - 1 page (7) Games *1K games bargain: 1k Games Pack from Artic Computing contains 11 games on one tape. Other Software *Scoring with bridge players: Bridge Scorepad by Dunrobin Software *Toolkit routines: Toolkit by JRS Software *Original graphics: High-resolution graphics from Macronics *Calculation workhorse: Calcuslave by Softouch. *Recording holidays: Holiday and Sickness programs from Computator Hardware World Hardware World - 2 pages (9-10) *Disk system can add 70K: from Monolith Systems - (9) *Noise board from Bolton: from Bolton Electronics - (9) *Colour from Fountain: Programmable Colour Character Generator from Fountain Software - (9) *EPROM for machine code: from Eprom Services - (9) *ZX81 gets big ears: Big Ears Speech Recognition System from William Stuart Systems - (9) *Port unit by Bytronic: from Bytronic Associates - (9,10) *Cheapest RAM pack?: from AVC Software - (10) *Push button keyboard: from Redditch Electronics - (10) *Universal motherboard: from Watford Electronics - (10) *Extending RAM packs: from Technomatics - (10) *Versatile board: from University Computers - (10) *Cassettes filtered: CF81 Cassette Filter from G M Harris - (10) Reviews Adventure Games: Fighting against assorted terrors of the imagination - Phil Garratt - 2 pages (22-23) : In the second and final part of his series on adventure games, Phil Garrett comes to grips with Inca temples, catacombs and nasty mountains. :* Adventure A: Planet of Death by Artic Computing :* Adventure B: Inca Curse by Artic Computing :* Adventure C: Ship of Doom by Artic Computing :* Catacombs by J.K. Greye Software :* Nasty Mountain by Giltrole Ltd :* Cathedral Adventure by Team 4 Software :* Fantasy Games by Psion Features Early promise is shown by colourful Spectrum - Robin Bradbeer - 3 pages (14-16) :Robin Bradbeer looks at Sinclair Research's new ZX Spectrum and finds it 'incredible' value at £125. New Users: Educating Mother - Nicole Segre - 2 pages (18-19) :Nicole Segre relates how she came to terms with her son's first computer. Graphics: Making programmes more attractive - Phil Garratt - 2 pages (25-26) :Phil Garratt looks at graphics and finds they are an ideal way of maintaining interest. Competition Winner - Learning aid comes first - 1 page (29) :The winner of our first competition finds a novel use for the ZX-81. Inside Sinclair: Plotting a course for growth - Elspeth Joiner - 1½ pages (43-44) :Elspeth Joiner talks to Nigel Searle, new chief of Sinclair's Computer Division. Machine Code Complex - Mike Biddell - 2 pages (48-49) :In the second of his three articles on machine code, Mike Biddell works out a more complex routine which could have a number of applications. Maths Functions: Number crunching with common logs - Ian Stewart - 1½ pages (53-54) :Ian Stewart continues his exploration of the ZX-81 keyboard with a look at the capabilities of EXP and LN. Regular Features Contents - 1 page (3) Sinclairvoyance: Spectrum may hit spin-offs - ¾ page (5) Letters - 1 page (11) Book Review: Basic Guide - Tom Vests - 1 page (41) *The Gateway Guide to the ZX-81 and ZX-80. *The Explorers' Guide to the ZX-81 *Mastering Machine Code on Your ZX-81 Helpline: Making the best use of memory - Andrew Hewson - 2 pages (57-58) Mind Games: Match Moves - Philip Joy - 1 page (51) : Philip Joy looks at ways of making the simple game of Nim more interesting. Features ZXChess I, ZXChess II and Mikro-Gen's ZX Chess. Sinclair User Club - 2 pages (62-63) Competition - 1 page (64) Type-Ins All listings are for the ZX81 Robots - (31) Luca - (32) Squash - (33) Mastermind - (33) Histogram - (34-35) ZX-Iatrist - (36-37) Trident - (38) Adverts Games *'Bug-Byte' - Mazogs - page 2 *'Quicksilva' - QS Defender, QS Asteroids, QS Invaders - page 4 *'Leisure Games' - The Keys of Gondrun, Escape from Shazzar - page 6 *'Richard Shepherd Software' - Bargain Bytes - page 6 *'Michael Orwin Software' - Cassette One, Cassette Two, Cassette Three - page 24 *'DK'Tronics' - 3D/3D Labyrinth, Centipede, Space Invaders - page 27 *'Video Software' - Force Field, Space Race, Football-League, Test Match, Stock Market, 1k Party Tricks - page 30 *'Moviedrome Video' - The Tomb of Dracula - page 39 *'Mikro-Gen' - Chess, ZX New York, ZX Space Invaders, ZX Breakout, ZX Scramble, Sorcerer's Castle - page 40 *'J.K. Greye Software' - 10 Games, Starfighter - Pyramid - Artist, Catacombs, 3D Monster Maze - page 42 *'Silversoft' - Space Invaders, Asteroids, Arcade Dropout, Star Trek, Super-Wumpus, Graphic Golf, 3D Mystery Maze, Games Pack 1, Zombies - page 44 *'Artic Computing' - ZXChess I, ZXChess II, Adventure A: Planet of Death, Adventure B: Inca Curse, Adventure C: Ship of Doom, Galaxy Warrior, Galaxians, 1k Games Pack - page 45 *'Microgame Simulations' - 2002, Soccer Supremo, Tycoon, Battle of Britain, Asset Stripper, Kingdom of Nam - page 45 *'Carnell Software' - Volcanic Dungeon/Hangman, Alien Intruder/Hieorglyphics, Wumpus Adventure/Movie Mogul - page 45 *'JRS Software' - Games Pack - page 54 *'Newline' - 3 Card Brag, Craps - page 54 *'Holdco Ltd'/'Hilderbay Ltd' - Gold / Pick a Word - page 56 *'Macronics' - 1k Space Invaders, 3k Space Invaders, Nightmare Park, Dragon Maze, 1k Breakout, Planetoids, Star Trek, Mission of the Deep, Pontoon - Fruit Machine, Space Rescue, Warrior, 3D "O" & "X"'s - Connect Four - page 59 *'Addictive Games' - Football Manager - page 60 *'Hewson Consultants' - Pilot - page 60 *'M.C. Associates' - Roman Empire, Tyrant of Athens - page 61 *'D.R. Horne' - 1k ZX Chess - page 61 *'Control Technology' - Pack 16/1, Pack 16/2, Pack 16/3, Cassette 1½, Tape Book 50 - page 67 Magazines *C+VG - page 28 Sinclair Supermart - 1½ pages (65-66) Other Credits Consultant Editor :Mike Johnston Production Editor :Harold Mayes Design :Bill Scolding Editorial Director :John Sterlicchi Editorial/Production Assistant :Margaret Hawkins Contributors :Andrew Hewson, Phil Garratt, Ian Stewart, Nicole Segre, Philip Joy, Tom Vests, Elspeth Joiner, Mike Biddell, Robin Bradbeer External Links You can find this magazine at the World of Spectrum archive. Or if you would like it on a DVD try The Zzuperstore Other Issues Sinclair User Issue 003